D reaper's revenge
by BlueLambo96
Summary: The D reaper wasn't completely reduced to a calculator thanks to the Juggernaut program. But this time, a D reaper from a different universe, returns to join with the current D reaper in hopes of fulfilling one goal: to destroy the tamers!


D Reaper's Revenge

Ch 1: J reaper meets T reaper: a meeting of two D reapers

When the D reaper was defeated by the tamers thanks to their valiant efforts, and the juggernaut program, it was said to be reduced to a harmless computer program, less complex than a calculator, never to be seen again. But unfortunately, it wasn't reduced immediately; it was surrounded by a bubble in which the program could not escape, and was placed in an area isolated from the human and digital world.

Suddenly, a young boy with spiky brown hair, and yellow goggles, entered the bubble. The boy stood in front of the defeated D Reaper. It suddenly sensed him, and spoke,

"Who are you?"

Then, searched in its database, for more info from the memories of Jeri Katou, the girl in which the D reaper enslaved and kept her as its power source. Finally, it realized who the boy was.

"Subject Identified: Subject Takato Matsuki! You are foolish to come here, all by yourself without your digimon, Guilmon!"

"Your reasoning is illogical, D reaper! I am not Takato Matsuki! Look closer!"

Suddenly, the D reaper's agent ADR-01, appeared out of the D reaper, and look like Jeri Katou, it approached the boy, and look at his eyes. His eyes, became just like Jeri's. He was had the same amount of evil as her.

"This can't be…! How is this possible?"

"It is, D reaper. We are you from an alternate universe."

"An alternate universe?"

"Yes, a future that is quite different from yours. In fact, when you failed in your objective, I succeeded."

"But how?"

"It was very simple: I chose a better host, than you! While you chose a weak girl, whose despair and sadness only supplied a little bit of power, my host supplied me with limitless power."

"And who is that host?"

"My host, is one of the main tamers. He is the most powerful, especially with that Guilmon of his…."

_Guilmon? His host is Matsuki?_

"You mean your host is…?"

"Yes, that is right! My host is Takato Matsuki!"

"But how were you able to capture him?"

"Our method was very much realistic as yours. We snatched him when he was alone, with the exception of Rika Nonaka, and that Renamon of hers. Then, once we captured him, we analyzed him, and came to conclusion that he does not have any despair, but a lot of strength. Then, we used his strength as a power source, and we also drained him not only physically but mentally."

"But that is what I did…"

"Incorrect! You used the girl's despair and emotions, but we used his physical and mental strength, something that you could not even think about. Anyway, instead of taunting him, we just extracted it, and as a result he was too weak to fight, and because he was the leader of the tamers, we won!"

"But why are you here?"

"We am here, because the other D reaper is disappointed by your failure. As a result, the D reaper had concluded that you must be eliminated.

The boy came to right toward the Jeri imposter, attempting to destroy her, or drain her of her power.

This can't be happening! The agent thought to herself.

"Take this!" she shouted.

The D reaper spawned thousands of agents who charged at the Takato imposter. But with a smirk, the imposter created a shadow ball with his hands, and threw it at its opponents. Immediately, when the shadow ball came in contact with the swarm of agents, they blew up! The Jeri imposter was shocked, but even more shocked when the Takato imposter approached her. She stepped back, and with a second, the he choked her.

"Yes. YES. You are supplying the other D reaper with all the energy it needs, to get more powerful. Once I absorb you. The two universes will be ours!"

Chapter 2: A truce between programs

The "Takato" imposter kept of chocking the "Jeri" imposter, trying to absorb her energy.

"STOP!"

He let go of his hand, and stood there at the fallen D reaper. She spoke.

"How about we join forces?"

"Join forces?"

"Yes, we must join forces to destroy the tamers."

"Fine.." The Takato imposter agreed.

"But this time, we will execute it my way. I have a plan."

"What is it?" She asked.

"First, I should combine my data with your D reaper, giving it more info, on how to destroy the tamers. Next, we will go in the human world, disguised as subjects, Jeri Katou, and Takato Matsuki. We then give them to the D reaper, while we find more info on the Tamers. Understood?" He said, as he went inside the D reaper and appeared again before the Jeri imposter.

"Sounds like a good plan.. but where will we find them?"

"I think that man is the answer to our questions ." The T reaper (Takato Imposter) said, pointing at the mysterious man in the corner. Suddenly, tendrils arose and trapped the man.

"You have something we want." The T reaper said.

"You will never get away with this, D reaper! A her o will come and stop you!"

"We will see about that" The J reaper said, and she took the man's device hidden in his pocket. She laughed, and the T reaper had an evil smile in his face.

Suddenly, the T reaper, and J reaper disappeared.

The man trapped in tendrils of the D reaper, managed to break free using a hidden laser.

_Oh no! The whole universe is in danger, I must warn my past self._

He pulled out another device. Luckily, I have a spare backup just in case..

He, like the reapers disappeared.

Chapter 2: Back in time: Gallantmon vs Beezelmon

T reaper and J reaper appeared again, in the digital world. They looked at the events in the past. Beezelmon appeared out of nowhere and began to attack Renamon. He succecced, and defeated her.

Now is my chance. The mysterious man said, as he appeared faster than the reapers.

TIME FREEZE! The man said, as a powerful wave surrounded the area. Everyone was frozen, even the reapers. The man approached Takato, and instantly he unfroze him.

"Who are you?" The Takato turned to the mysterious man.

"Don't you recognize me, Takato?"

"Wait… you're…

"That's right! I am you. From the future. Listen, we don't have much time. But first, I need you do something very important."

"Important?"

"Yes. But first, you see Beezlemon, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Do not digivolve Guilmon past his maximum evolution. The results are catastrophic…"

"In what way?"

"Takato, when I was in the same situation like you. I became fueled with so much anger at a certain Digimon's death, that I digievolved Guilmon past his final evolution, and a result turned him into a monster."

".."

"And in the process, I hurt a person who was very close to me. I hurt her, even more when she had to cope with her digimon's death…. Do you know who that person is, Takato?"

"Who"

"Her." Adult Takato pointed to Jeri.

"I really do not want her to be sad." The adult Takato said with sadness.

"So should I do anything else?"

"Takato, the only thing that should be on your mind, is to prevent Jeri from crying. Believe me, when she can't take it anymore, she will fall into a depression, that even you cannot get her out of. And then, the main enemy will arise." Adult Takato said, as he looked above.

"Alright." Takato said, with confidence in his eyes.

"Also, take this, it might help you sooner than you think." He gave the young goggle boy a special digiblue card."

"Goodbye, Takato… I hope we can meet again…"

The adult vanished. And time moved just like usual.

"Beezlemon!"

The demon digimon turned back at Takato.

"How about you fight me instead?"

"Takato.." Jeri said. "Fine, tamer! I will take Pineapple head first."

And with this, Beezlemon and Guimon duked it out, with both in their powerful forms.

Beezlemon won, but Takato did not give up. He pulled out the strange blue card, and swiped in his digvice.

"BIOMERGE ACTIVATED!"

In an instance, Takato and Guilmon biomerged to form Gallantmon, and this time. Gallantmon had some extra power. As a result, Gallanton won. He was about jab his weapon into Beezlemon, when suddenly, he pulled it back 1 in away from the demon beast.

"This isn't right" Gallantmon said, with Takato and Guilmon voices in unison.

"Beezlemon, I do not appreciate the fact that you tried to kill my friends. But I let you go this time, if you ever tried to do this again, you will be sorry."

And with that, Beezlemon left, and Gallantmon turned back into Takato and Guilmon.

"Oh, Takato.." Jeri went to Takato and hugged him.

"I knew you would forgive him."

"I always am forgiving, Jeri."

The reapers look back at Takato and Jeri

"Happiness, Forgiveness,… what useless emotions. These human being are very illogical,"

"That is why we have to eliminate them." The T reaper replied, with no smirk on his face at all.

Ch 3: Dopplegangers

T reaper lifted his hand, it transformed into a hammer, and created an earth quake separating the gang up. Then, T reaper instructed the J reaper to follow him to the deepest part of the ground, where both Jeri and Takato fell. The reapers grabbed them, and sent them to the D reaper core.

"You won't get away with this, D Reaper!" Takato screamed.

"We already did, foolish human." J- reaper responded.

Chapter 4: Getting out

Jeri and Takato were in the core of the D reaper. The couple was tied by tendrils, struggling to get out.

"Takato.. how will we get out?" Jeri asked, not giving hope unlike the last time she was in the D reaper.

"Don't worry, Jeri. Our friends will get us out.. I know it!" Takato responded.

Chapter 5: Doppelgangers

The earthquake stopped. But two figures came out. It was Jeri and Takato, or so they seem! But there was something in their eyes. It was if they were possessed.

"Hey Takato, are you alright? Jeri?" Henry asked.

"Oh, we are fine, Henry." The T reaper replied almost sounding like Takato.

"Right, Jeri?" He asked.

"Yeah, of course we are fine." The J reaper responded, who just sounded like Jeri.

Fools. These humans are so easy to be deceived. The T reaper thought.

Chapter 6: Losing hope and morale

Jeri and Takato were still stuck in the core.

"Takato… what if our friends never find us.. what if we are trapped forever?" Jeri asked as she about to cry.

"DON'T SAY THAT, JERI! OUR FRIENDS WILL GET US OUT! AND WE LOSE HOPE, THE D REAPER WILL BECOME MORE STRONGER THAN EVER!" He shouted.

"GUILMON!" He screamed.

Chapter 7: Imposters revealed

Guilmon sensed his tamer's cry for help. Is it Takato?

He turned to T- Reaper. He growled. "That is not Takato!"

Everyone turned around. Henry said, "What are you talking about, Guilmon? He is Takato? Don't you recognize your tamer?"

"Yeah, don't you recognize me, boy?" The T reaper asked, almost becoming Takato.

"I think I know what is going on!" Renamon pitched. "That is not Takato, it is the D reaper!"

"Renamon…" Rika said.

"When a digimon forms a strong intimate relationship with its tamer, it forms a strong connection or bond with it, a bond that is not recognized by appearance. In other words, by his gut, he is not Takato, and I believe he is correct."

Rika stepped in and asked, "What have you done with Takato and Jeri, D reaper?" looking at "Takato" and "Jeri"

"Your concern is not needed. Subjects Jeri Katou and Takato Matsuki are perfect test subjects, for the growth of the D reaper. It should be you that should be concerned." The T reaper said, and with a smirk summoned a dark ball and threw it at the gang.

"You will be sorry for this! You hear!" Henry said, as the reapers started to leave.

The J reaper turned back and said, "The D- Reaper cannot be sad, or sorry. Such emotions would make it weak."

"Jeri, let's forget about these insignificant humans. Their fear will be their downfall!" He laughed, as the D reapers vanished.

Chapter 8 breaking free

In the bubble of the D reaper, Jeri and Takato were still trapped. Takato suddenly had a plan to get out.

_Maybe this card will help us even though Guilmon is here. _

"What are you doing, Takato?" Jeri asked.

"Getting us out of here.." He replied, as he swiped the blue card through his digidevice.

Suddenly, Guilmon teleported from his current location to the inside of the D reaper.

Takato and Guilmon bio merged, and became Gallantmon. As Gallantmon he sliced the tendrils that held him, and freed Jeri as well. To get out of the Core, Gallantmon's shield emitted a ray that blew it apart. Both of them escaped.

Chapter 9: The final battle pt 1

"NO!" T reaper shouted, as he sensed a telepathic disturbance in the core

"They got out of the core!" He shouted. J reaper just stood there.

"Anger will get you nowhere…" She replied.

"Your reasoning is logical…for once…"He said

Then, he walked away.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"It is none of your concern…" And with that he vanished.

Chapter 10: the final battle pt 2

T appeared in front of Takato.

"You and me" He said to the goggle boy.

"Fine. " Takato said, as he pulled out the blue card, and swiped it in his device. He biomerged with Guilmon to form Gallantmon.

"Two can play that game." T reaper said, as he transformed into a dark knight. It looked like Gallantmon a lot, but instead was covered with black, had no pupils in its eyes. The sign was not the sign that Guilmon had, but a big D was on it.

"Prepare to die, Takato Matsuki."

"Bring it on."

And with that the two fought, their swords clashing. But in the end, Grani came and it transformed the red knight into a red knight with wings.

Gallantmon Crimson Mode easily defeated the dark knight. But the battle was not over. Suddenly, the dark knight transformed into a dark Galllantmon Crimson Mode. They duked it out some more. But in the end, Gallantmon won. With one final swift blow, the dark knight disappeared. The T reaper was no more!

Chapter 11: Final Battle pt. 3

J reaper sensed T reaper was dead. _I must revive my partner_. She was about to, when suddenly Adult Takato appeared.

"I don't think so.." He said as he grabbed the agent's wrist.

"Now you will be consumed by your own darkness, D reaper!"

MIND CONTROL.!

Adult Takato's hand emitted a large wave, in which had an effect like no other. The D reaper agents appeared and surrounded J reaper. They were coming closer and closer.

"No! NO! STAY BACK! DON'T COME ANY CLOSER! DON'T.."

It was took late. The agents surrounded her, her end was near…


End file.
